fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariadne Diotima
|name= Ariadne Diotima |kanji= |romaji= |alias= Rose (薔薇, Bara) Sophianassa (,) Basilinna Ariadne (アリアドン王妃, Ariadon-ouhi; lit. "Queen Ariadne") Rosanne Saxburg (サクスバーグ ロザン, Sakusubāgu Rozan) |status= |race= - Hybrid ( Ancestry) |birthdate= |birthplace= Arasi, Terracía |gender= Female |age= 25 (Presumed) |blood type= |education= |hair color= Golden Blonde |eye color= Royal Purple |vision= 20/15 |skin tone= Alabaster |height= 5'5 ft. |weight= 128 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Queendom of Sophia Diotima Dynasty |previous affiliation= Argonauts |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Basilinna of Sophia Founder of Diotima Dynasty |previous occupation= Co-Alpha of |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= Jeanne Macron |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Andromeda Diotima (Daughter) Clytemnestra Diotima (Daughter) Orithyia Diotima (Daughter) |magic= Archive Super Archive Amaterasu |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Rosanne Saxburg (サクスバーグ ロザン, Sakusubāgu Rozan) is the historian of the Argonauts. Originating from Terracía, her arrival was the start of a series of unfortunate events in her adolescence. The product of an affair, she would abandoned as an infant by her mother after the former was nearly killed by various elves for being a "sacrilegious mongrel". Rescued by passerby, she would be transferred to her father's custody, before being exposed to vengeful half-siblings and a livid stepmother. Years of psychological abuse, molestation, and assassination attempts would culminate in a kidnapping as the unwanted "bastard child" was shipped to the slave trade. It was here Rosanne would cross paths with her unlikely saviors: Nez and Lara. Joining their swelling ranks, Rose would become apart of the inner crew, working to end the trade while navigating the increasingly complexity of her existence. Years in their ranks would lead to a love strong enough to return her from the sunken place, and with the return of her adolescent savior, it would give birth to twins. However, beyond this shining abode lay threatening storm clouds from her past; a family that had tried to end her repeatedly beckoned once more. Alone no longer, she would storm their gates, removing her predecessors one by one with a power she honed diligently: Amaterasu. With it she would bring about the end of the Saxony, replacing it with her Queendom of Sophia and installing herself as the new head of state, formally known as Basilinna Ariadne (アリアドン王妃, Ariadon-ouhi; lit. "Queen Ariadne"). Appearance life.]] Personality History It was a splendid day, the sun's rays pathing the kingdom and its citizens while they went about their business. With the onset of the summer, festivities had begun in earnest, many celebrating the first day with daytime parties, food, and music. Alas, the merry atmosphere was short one face as commoners, nobles, and royals; Ría Chevaune. Confined to a small cabin in the countryside, she was in the process of birthing a child. As the minutes and hours passed, it proved to be a burdensome yet worthwhile process, the infant emerging bit by bit before entering the world in full. Passed to its mother, the newborn girl would be named Ariadne; the culmination of prejudices set aside and being able to truly see. Yet, in that moment her mother would realize something else; the baby's markedly human appearance. This meant trouble; while she hadn't disclosed the identity of the father while at court and taken pains to disguise the nature of child growing within her, the woman's headstrong and rebellious disposition led many to suspect the worst. She remembered whispers of individuals talking of "quietly disposing" of the child as soon as it was born while others blatantly wanted to "kill the mongrel and the father who sired it". Chevaune's conviction hardened. Taking the scraps of strength she had left, the elf would leave the cabin with baby in hand, placing infant Ariadne in a part of the forest where she could be found. Weaving a protection spell around the child before leaving, Chev prayed that someone would find the newborn before predators did. It seemed those prayers were to be answered. Sauntering down the road less than a day later was a blue-haired woman. She had been expelled from the high court a few days earlier by the elven council, who decided the kitsune's presence and penchant for games could be tolerated no longer. The same rumors that tormented the infant's mother had reached her ears as well; such rumblings about plans to kill a "cur" shortly after it was born piqued the woman's interest. Thus, she dug further, looking for the lady of the hour. Seeing she had disappeared, the kitsune had followed the scent trail to this quiet abode only to find no woman. Yet this child smelled of her in a way that marked the infant as the besieged princess's progeny. She would notice silent tears falling before the baby began wailing. Within minutes the kitsune could hear the rustling of leaves; the protection spell around the child fading. Thinking quickly, she would scoop up the baby before running, rocking Ariadne all the while. Akira would only stop running upon crossing the Pergrande border. Noticing the infant starting to wail once more, she would try rocking it again before realizing the baby hadn't been fed. While not keen on the idea of a baby suckling, she knew it would be the only way for the child to suckling; so Akira reluctantly began breastfeeding. The change was immediate; quieting, the infant continued to suckle as the kitsune held the child to her bosom. Akira made a willful effort to ignore the growing affection for the baby in her arms; she was a free spirit after all. The fox had no interest in being tied down by a baby, even one as cute as the little girl she was holding. Settling under a tree, she began thinking; from what she knew by rumors and observation the child's father wasn't at the court. If the Ría's stubborn temperament was to be believed, Kira doubted the baby's father was even from Terracía. Gazing at the now sleeping infant, Akira focused, paring away the easily distinguishable elf-scent of the mother and honing in on the father. She grinned while committing it to memory; it was a human man. Yes, this princess was definitely a rebel. Standing up once more, she turned to southwest. "Now we're going to find your daddy little kit." With that, the kitsune took off once more, ready for a new game: the father hunt. Months passed. Akira would remember just how large Ishgar, even as a peninsula continent, was. She often would find trails that seemed promising only for them to go cold. Traversing through Pergrande proved a hassle because of its sheer size, and winding through the icy mountains and unforgiving tundras was an adventure she'd rather forget. Especially trying to keep a child warm during the sudden blizzards. It would be in Bosco that she finally found the lead she was looking for. Meanwhile, the baby would grow larger, riding on Akira's back or being nestled in the kitsune's arms. She would realize part of her difficulty in finding the father stemmed from the growing affection the child, summarizing it as "baby fever". Regardless, it made her loath to give the infant even as they gradually closed in on the man in question. For now at least, Akira chose to savor the time she had left with the giggly child, tickling the toddler's stomach as she squealed. This would be something she missed, even as part of her was rearing to be unencumbered once more. A Lonely Road to Walk Light At the End of the Tunnel Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Fae-Elven Physiology: Trivia